In the timber industry, the sawing systems known in the art generally use guiding elements for guiding the planks towards cutting tools, where they are sawn into smaller planks or boards. When the plank comes to the entrance of a guiding mechanism, barbed rolls open and close on the plank, thus destabilizing the plank.
Barbed or spiked rolls provide a reduced surface of contact with the plank. Thus, when the rolls encounter knots and other surface faults on the surface of the plank, certain problems may arise:                instability of the planks in the cutting tools caused by the surface faults and knots, whenever the rolls are in contact with these surface imperfections;        vibration of the plank;        poor control of the position of the rolls in the system because the pressure exerted on each roll can vary, thus not allowing precise control of the position of the rolls; and        poor support of the plank in the system because the positioning of the plank changes in accordance with the quality of its surface and the cutting depth of the trimmer heads.        
Furthermore, given the fact that the plank profile can vary from one plank to another, the systems known in the prior art are often plagued with the following problems:                difficulty in controlling the curve sawing limits following the natural curvature of the plank;        production of sawn timber with over pronounced curvatures, thus resulting in production rejections; and        no possibility to reduce the tapering effect on the plank according to the cutting pattern and the cutting yield.        